


Sammy Likes to Kill: The body

by PessoasLily



Series: Crossroads [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Evil Dean Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Real places/fictional murders, Sam Winchester at Stanford, Serial Killer Dean, Serial Killer Sam, police investigations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PessoasLily/pseuds/PessoasLily
Summary: Sammy and Dean murdered Jessica Moore. They need to be cleared of her murder before they can plot their next move.I think of Tom Waits',Dead and Lovelyas the ballad of Sam and Jess.





	Sammy Likes to Kill: The body

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the title from Escape to Alcatraz to Sammy Likes to kill: They body because it should have been the last chapter. I thought it would be less confusing if I renamed this than open the last story and add it. It may still be confusing. If you're reading this again thinking it's a new part of the series, I apologize.

The body was found in the smoldering remains of a burned out warehouse in South San Francisco. It took the ATF a week to find it. The fire had spread to a nearby building that housed a meth lab, and the resultant explosion leveled them both. Two meth manufacturers, a dealer and an Alaskan Malamute died. Sammy felt really bad about the dog.

Firefighters didn’t locate the cause of the blaze for a week, the CDC and ATF too preoccupied with the toxic cleanup. When they found the body, so little remained that investigators feared even dental records wouldn’t help with identification. A facial reconstructionist was brought in, and matched with recent missing persons reports and a DNA test, police had confirmation. The body was indeed that of missing coed, Jessica Moore.

Sammy was brought in for questioning, the boyfriend the logical first suspect in any murder. Sammy, of course, had an alibi. His brother had recently come to town and they’d spent the day of Jessica’s disappearance hiking Mount Tamalpais. Police couldn’t find any corroborating witnesses but Sammy’s grief stricken face, and the fact that they went hiking during the middle of the week in the bitter cold winter left police to assume they’d missed crossing paths with the few hikers they interviewed. Other hikers did report seeing Dean’s black Impala in the parking lot around 5pm. The fire was called in by a lost commuter at 1pm. Sammy had called in a missing persons report at midnight.

Sammy was frighteningly good at lying. The fact that he was a prelaw student at the prestigious Stanford University, and the police department’s predisposition to quickly clear white, affluent suspects, Sammy was free of any suspicion a few weeks after the discovery of Jessica’s body. It helped that interviews with friends of the couple reported nothing amiss, and in fact said they seemed happy and very affectionate with each other. Sammy even produced an engagement ring he said he was planning to give Jessica after finals.

Dean later learned Sammy had stolen the ring off the body of an elderly, wealthy, widowed shut-in he’d murdered because he was low on funds. The woman was mistrustful of banks and Sammy found 100 grand, a stash of old bonds, and an exquisite antique Colt in her safe. He didn’t want the murder on the radar of local police, so he poisoned her with her own heart medication. Her death was ruled an accidental overdose.

Sammy gave Dean the gun.

Jessica’s funeral was another masterful performance of the absurd. Sammy openly wept, clutched at Dean to hold himself up, and apologized to Jessica’s parents. He said it was all his fault, he shouldn’t have left her alone. Just days before she disappeared, he said Jessica mentioned getting a phone call from an old high school boyfriend that frightened her. She had told Sammy not to worry, that it was probably nothing but promised to tell him if the man called again.

An old boyfriend had called Jessica a week before they murdered her. He said his wife had recently left him because of his drinking, and he just needed to hear her voice to remind himself of a time when he wasn’t such a useless shit.

Jessica’s parents latched onto the mysterious phone call like a lifeline. They went to the police with Sammy’s story, and Sammy got a visit from a homicide detective two days after the funeral. The officer told Sammy they’d pulled Jessica’s cell phone records and found the call. They just wanted to go over the details of Sammy’s conversation with Jessica, and his impression of her behavior leading up to her disappearance. Sammy cried, stuttered and showed the officer a photograph that had been taken of them at Christmas. The officer looked at him with pity, thanked him for his time, and left with a polite nod to Dean.

Sammy broke out in laughter after the police car pulled away, and Dean wondered how long he’d been planning this.

Dean, for his part, corroborated Sammy’s story. There was just enough varying detail, yet identical in specifics, that investigators actually apologized for inconveniencing him. They began their search for the abusive boyfriend. 

When the boyfriend was arrested a month later on suspicion of murder, Sammy took Dean to celebrate their escape with a visit to Alcatraz. Dean cringed at the irony.

Later that night, Dean rode Sammy's cock as they watched the evening news. Sammy liked to watch the aftermath of his crimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always welcome and much appreciated.


End file.
